Field
Aspects described herein generally relate to interference cancellation, including self-interference cancellation of a receive signal.
Related Art
Communication signals, including wireless communication signals, can experience interference from one or more external and/or internal sources. In full-duplex communication systems, the transmit communication path can interfere with the receive communication path if the two paths are not properly and/or sufficiently isolated. Conventional full-duplex communication systems can utilize, for example, transmit (Tx) and receive (Rx) frequency separation, antenna separation, and/or Tx/Rx front-end path isolation using one or more duplexers and/or filters, to reduce Tx leakage into the Rx communication path—referred to as self-interference. However, these isolation techniques require complex signal processing and increased power consumption of the receiver.
The aspects of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.